fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blacksand!
:For other uses of '''Blacksand', see'' Blacksand (disambiguation) Blacksand! is the second of the three rule books that make up the original Puffin "Advanced Fighting Fantasy System" (AFF). It was written by Marc Gascoigne and Pete Tamlyn, illustrated by Russ Nicholson and was originally published in 1990 (ISBN 0-14-034396-2). The system is based on Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It builds on the rules set out in the first Advanced Fighting Fantasy book, Dungeoneer. Creation Background - Back Cover}} The book differs from the previous book, ''Dungeoneer, in that it jumps straight into the new rules, without an introductory adventure. As well as new rules it contains information on creating adventures based in towns and cities and provides information on designing a settlement. The book also includes a wealth of information on one of the most popular Fighting Fantasy settings, Port Blacksand. The book ends with an adventure that utilizes the new rules introduced in the book. Contents Welcome! New Rules Blacksand! introduces several new rules. It introduces new Special Skills relating to urban settings. It introduces a range of new rules for magic: spells can now be reversed, some new spells are added, a range of less-powerful spells with their own Special Skill called Minor Magic Spells are introduced as well as new rules on Priest characters, including their own range of Magic Spells. The book includes rules for variety of new actions and situations relating to urban settings, and to finish introduces new rules on Social Scale. New Special Skills New Spells New Actions and Situations Town and City Adventures Designing a Settlement Town and City Adventuring Port Blacksand A Brief History The City Districts People and Powers Daily Life in Port Blacksand ''Blacksand!'' Adventure Blacksand! contains a single adventure, the plot of which follows on from the adventures in the previous Advanced Fighting Fantasy book, which is entitled A Shadow Over Blacksand. It begins with the players answering an advertisement for bodyguards to escort a merchant caravan. The caravan is run by a cowardly man named Waldo, who has entered into a deal with a man named Brass, who is based in Port Blacksand. Waldo does not wish to travel to Port Blacksand so he has arranged to meet Brass in the village of Meerham, some distance from Blacksand. However Brass is murdered, and the only person with him at the time is Waldo. This begins a short "murder mystery" style investigation by the players. It transpires Brass was murdered by a Demon, meaning that evidently he has the victim of some kind of sorcery-fueled assassination. The players travel to Blacksand after being promised they will be rewarded by Brass's estate if they catch his murderer. After an extended investigation it transpires a mysterious religious cult, the Priests of Elim, are responsible. The players must raid the temple of the cult. In the temple the players find a letter from Sargon, the dark priest from Revenge of the Sorcerer in the previous book. The adventure climaxes when a Brass Golem is activated, which the players must defeat. Covers and Illustrations Cover The cover of the book was designed and illustrated by John Sibbick. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Russ Nicholson. There were 30 full page illustrations, 8 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text and 2 further unrepeated minor illustrations. The maps were by Steve Luxton. Further Notes Dedication For Jervis Johnson, one of the Good Guys - pg.4 See Also *''Allansia'' *''Battleblade Warrior'' *''Dungeoneer'' *''Night of the Creature'' *''Out of the Pit'' *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' References Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Series Category:1990 Books